


Accidental

by 13eylla



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Humiliation, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting, amusement park kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13eylla/pseuds/13eylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to hold it, he really did - but water pushing at your eyes and your bladder makes it hard to keep everything in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

Sans shifted anxiously. Today had been his and Toriel's first proper date in a while. Certainly they still saw each other plenty, but settling in on the surface hadn't really allowed them to choose a certain time to set aside as a date. The two of them, accompanied by their "chaperone" Frisk, were at the amusement park, something that they hadn't gotten the opportunity to experience in the underground.

But, that wasn't why Sans was squirming where he stood. In the fun of running around from coaster to coaster with Frisk, and getting to have some time to just talk with Toriel, only really stopping to eat and drink, he had completely neglected to stop by the bathroom. Sans knew that Frisk and Toriel had gone a couple times over the course of the day, but he had been asked to continue waiting in the longer lines, and well, he just couldn't say no to either of them.

But now, as all three of them got onto the next ride, he felt a stab of pressure in his abdomen. When the lap bar clicked down to accommodate Frisk, it pressed into Sans's belly, and his face automatically screwed up. He took a second and relaxed, then let out a long, deep breath as the coaster began to move. This was going to be a bad time.

He squeezed his eyesockets shut in anticipation of the first drop of the roller coaster, and tried to hold everything together. But, as the track whipped them this way and that, he could practically feel every ounce of liquid sloshing around inside of him. The bar pushed into him more with each twist and turn, a sound that he could only compare to a yelp escaping him - the first time he had yelled on a ride all day. Sans kept a death grip on the lap bar until finally he opened his eyes and the ride was over, thank god.

Sans very carefully extracted himself from the small car, and as soon as he was on solid ground he looked up at Toriel. "Hey Tori, we should probably head to a bathroom soon." He said, trying to be as casual as possible. Toriel glanced at him and Sans made very deliberate eye contact, letting her know that he seriously had to go. She nodded and began herding Frisk through the crowd. She led Frisk by the hand while Sans walked alongside them, grateful for Toriel's height.

They found the small building with the bathrooms in it and, oh no... Sans was almost nauseated by the sight of the line stretching around the building. He joined the line at the end, trying to just focus on staying collected. Frisk motioned to a nearby ride, asking if they could go on it. Toriel turned to Sans and asked "Is it okay if I take Frisk to that ride while you wait? We can meet back here after."

Sans nodded, "of course." He ruffled Frisk's hair and them and Toriel headed off. He let out a sigh and took a step forward as the line started moving up. As long as he could just slowly move up the line without jerking around, he would be fine.  
He heard more people joining the line behind him, including a kid who sounded far too energetic for comfort. Sans tried not to focus on it, and just took another step forward in the line - and felt the kid behind him bump into him. A quick breath escaped him as he felt his bladder lurch, but he straightened back up and didn't pay any mind. There's nothing to be done about an excited little kid.

Except that the kid was about his height, or rather, Sans was the height of the kid. The child once again bumped into him, and Sans grabbed the front of his shorts to try to keep it in, but felt as the cloth dampened slightly in his fingers. "Oh, shit..." He managed to stop it, but the line seemed to be barely moving. "God, why won't this line hurry?" He finally took a step forward again, but as soon as his legs separated he had to press them back together.

"Ffuck, come on." His other hand curled into his shirt over where his bladder was. Another step. Sans's entire body tensed. He felt himself squirm where he stood. He wasn't going to make it. Tears gathered in his eyes and he panted lightly. He could feel the hot blush spread over his cheekbones as he curled in on himself even more.  
Sans tried to focus on something, anything else, hoping that the urge would subside. The child behind him spoke quietly, asking, "Mom, is that skeleton peeing?" There was a pause before the mother said something about there not being enough bathrooms. Listening to other people wasn't helping. Sans felt like every pair of eyes in the park were on him, and he squeezed his own eye sockets shut tight. A hot tear rolled down his cheekbone.

He tried to take another step and- "no, no no no, fuck," his hand was wet. "Ah, oh god-" in that moment Sans broke. Hot piss soaked his shorts and streamed down his femur and tibia and fibula and gathered in his shoes, forming an all-too-obvious puddle on the ground. Tears streamed down his skull and some to his smiling mouth. But, his relief and pleasure quickly turned into embarrassment, and his crying became more deliberate. His eyes blurred with the water as he looked over his soaked clothes and hand.

"Hey, are you okay little guy?" It was the woman with her child. He wiped his face with the less damp of his two sleeves and looked up at her. Her eyes had genuine concern - the kind that you would give to a child. "You had an accident, huh?"

Sans blushed even harder if that was possible, and grunted out an "I'm not a kid." trying to get the lady to leave him alone. He was embarrassed enough as it was, standing there in a puddle of his own piss.

The woman smiled pityingly. "Yeah, you're a big boy, hm?" Sans knew that she though he was just trying to act grown up. "Do you know where your mom is?" He let out a sob, he really didn't mean to, but he couldn't stop himself. He cried and the woman took his hand, oh god it was wet, and led him to the nearest employee, her child hanging onto her other arm.

She and the employee talked for a moment, but Sans couldn't hear over his own sniffles. The child tried to reassure him, saying "It's okay, I have accidents too" which just made Sans feel even more ridiculous and embarrassed. The child and mother left, after she patted the top of his scull. He sniffled again as the tears continued.

The employee, another human, asked "Who are you here with, buddy?" He had that same pitying look in his eyes, that made Sans's stomach churn.  
"T-Toriel" he managed to get out between his sobs. He couldn't believe this; he really was like a child. He couldn't even maintain control of his own bladder, and now he couldn't control the tears streaming down his face.

"Could Toriel please come pick up the small skeleton by the west gate?" Sans heard it announced over the park's PA system. Nothing but a small child now, he continued to cry. His weeping slowed when he saw Toriel approaching, carrying Frisk in her arms. He wiped his face again, but there was nothing that he could do about his lower half. He stared at his soaked shoes as Toriel talked to the Employee.  
"Is this your child?"  
Toriel almost laughed, "no no, this is my child" She indicated Frisk. "That's my-" she looked over Sans and saw him staring down the pavement and the state of his shorts and shoes. "Yes."

She took Sans by the hand. It was still wet. She didn't recoil away. "It's okay Sans. It will be okay." He wasn't sure whether he felt comforted or completely embarrassed by her tone, but he believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there wasn't actually anything sexual in this, but like, it probably still belongs in nature because of audience intention ?? Idk. It's a kink, and I'm not about to corrupt the innocent youth. (Not that they won't be corrupted anyways whoops)  
> 


End file.
